


Drinking Games

by Jathis



Series: Techie and Matt [58]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff without Plot, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Techie plays a game





	Drinking Games

There was a game the low ranking staff of the Starkiller enjoyed to play whenever Phasma and other high ranking officials weren’t around. Credits and credit sticks passed freely among them as the game was played in one of the abandoned rooms on the lower level, hushed whispers and laughter shared. Snitching was heavily discouraged, the threat of a lot of people, including Stormtroopers, beating the tar out of someone was more than enough to keep the game safe.

“No one is going to get mad at me being here will they?” Techie whispered, hugging onto Matt’s arm as they headed for the secret place.

“Of course not! You’ve said you’ll follow the rules so if anyone tries anything I’ll just beat their ass myself!”

Techie laughed, shaking his head. “Mattie…”

“It’s true!”

There were several games already in progress when they arrived. Small tables were set up, groups sitting around them. In the center of each table was placed a bottle of strong alcohol. Each person sat at the table put down some credits and then took a drink from the bottle. The winner was the one who drank the most and managed not to pass out.

Matt smiled as he was waved over to a table, leading Techie over. “You ready to lose?”

A Stormtrooper raised an eyebrow at Techie as he sat down. “You playing too, Red?” she asked. Techie nodded shyly and she laughed, “easy win for me!”

Techie pouted at that, “we’ll see,” he huffed. He looked at the bottle, tilting his head at the bright pink color of the liquor. “What is it?”

“Whiskey from Zeltros. It’s supposed to make you hallucinate if you drink too much.”

“I can do that,” Techie said with a nod.

Matt smiled, ruffling his lover’s hair. “I know you can, baby.”

***

Techie tilted his head to the side thoughtfully, blinking. “Matt, why is there a Zabrak sitting at the table?” he asked. There was laughter and he pouted, looking around at the swirling creatures dancing around him.

“You think he’s going to make it?”

Matt puffed out his chest proudly, “my Techie is the strongest person I know! Now put up the credits!”

Techie watched as the “Zabrak” took a drink from the snake dribbling venom, suddenly gasping and spitting up a rainbow before falling over. There was laughter all around him and he reached out, watching in wonder as the snake turned into a Slo-Mo inhaler and he tilted his head back for the familiar drug. He blinked when nothing slowed down, shaking his head as he turned to the golden haired donkey he was certain had been Matt once. “This is a bad batch of Slo-Mo. Ma-Ma is going to be furious…”

Matt just smiled, collecting all of the credits Techie had won before helping him onto his feet. “Come on, baby.”

“Did I win?”

“You won.”

“And we can use the credits when we go on shore leave?”

“Anything you want,” he promised, kissing his forehead.

Techie smiled and then promptly passed out.


End file.
